Simple as Cake
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: Severus has an intense liking of sweets... and other things... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It has been a little while since my last post. I haven't done a chapter story in quite awhile so I'm excited to start. I hope you all enjoy it, and reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. Thank you!

All characters are property of the J.K Rowling.

Simple as Cake

Too often had he been lonely. Too often had he been stepped on. And too often had he not done the things he loved in favor of fulfilling someone else's wishes.

The smell wafting up from the table was intoxicating. Spiced tea with honey and lemon, a warm buttered croissant, a bowl of brightly colored fruit and countless cookies and other sweets were all spread on the dark oak table before Severus Snape, and he would be damned if he let it all go to waste.

This is what he wanted. Too often had he denied himself the sinful pleasure of sugar and butter in favor of going hungry or squandering meals. Of eating tasteless stew at Order meetings and not eating at all during Voldermort's councils for fear of being poisoned, or the suspicion that the meat laid before him was not in fact beef, but wizard. Since his near death experience, he had vowed to never deny himself the pleasure of good food again.

Sighing, he raised the hot, black teacup to his lips. His liking of tea was only a recent occurrence, and he had tried countless blends to find the proper one : Darjeeling, Oolongs, Green, Herbal, White, Fruit blends… and none of them were to his taste. Being a potions master, he then decided to craft his own. A large pinch of peppermint, a few drops of vanilla, crushed rose petals and lavender, pumpkin extract and countless other ingredients all carefully weighed, strained and then sipped with a delicate revelry and calm. Nothing could ruin this time.

The series of knocks that fell upon the old wooden door at Spinners End were followed by a familiar, female call "Hullo! Professor Snape!"

Except that.

Hermione Granger's chirpiness still, on occasion, grated down his back like a Hippogriff with a bad itch. Although since graduating two years previously and becoming his apprentice six months ago she had become far more tolerable. Except of course in the instances when he actually wanted to be alone. With his treats.

"Enter." He called out, and the lock unlatched.

Hermione bustled through his home at Spinners End, smiling from ear to ear, "Good afternoon!"

"Miss Granger." He responded coolly, taking a long sip of his tea. He tried very hard not to stare at her these days. Hermione's once awkward features had grown into something quite classic and beautiful; large brown eyes, full pink lips, long legs, small waist and an amazing billow of curly honey brown hair that looked almost good enough to eat…

"I apologize for the intrusion…" Hermione trailed off as she took in the sights of the table, "I, uh…"

"For Merlin's sake woman, spit it out. Can you not see I am busy?" his voice came out much snappier than he intended. During the past several months since she had worked for him, it had been increasingly hard to get a hold of his thoughts, and worse, his body. Never before had he felt so clouded or conflicted. As a student, Miss Granger had been his buck-toothed, know-it-all nightmare. When she had first applied for the position of potions apprentice out of his home lab he had almost turned her away just on principle. But when she had brewed several masters' level potions without batting an eye, and somehow managed to keep him engaged in a surprisingly interesting conversation concerning the expansion of the Ministry of Magic into the muggle world while doing so, he knew he had no choice. She had proven herself to be quite an asset as his sales had tripled within the first two months of her employment, and he felt needed somehow. She needed him if only for a job. It felt good, if not a little selfish.

"Oh! Right! So sorry, um, I brought the receipts you requested for the ingredients I purchased for storage the other day," she awkwardly placed a large stack of papers on the already overflowing table, "What are you doing? Are you expecting company?"

Inhaling through his nose, he placed the cup and saucer back on the table, "Why yes I am as a matter of fact. I invited the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team to come and 'chew the fat,' as the expression goes. And then after they raid my food pantry we're going to grunt, beat our chests and fling feces at passersby out the window. Would you care to join?"

Hermione laughed quietly and shook her head, "How you manage to say things like that and keep a straight face is beyond me."

"Talent." He replied stiffly, "Good day Miss Granger."

"Good day Professor," she smiled and turned to leave before adding, "And, for the record, if you ever want company, I happen to make a delicious chocolate torte with raspberry filling. Just so you know."

The door closed, the lock clicked, and Severus went back to his tea. He had the sudden craving for chocolate torte.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was dreadfully dark and wet outside. It was times like this that Severus was very grateful for his warm fire, and hot tea. Most would find rain depressing, but not him. This was his time for relaxation. No need to apparate to some unknown location or lurk in dark corners becoming steadily soggier by the second. Dry robes, the smell of potions brewing, and a good book in his lap was all he needed.

A small knock interrupted his thoughts, and without glancing up from the page that had captured his attention spoke loudly, "Go away."

There was a small pause before the knock came again, sharper this time, "Professor, its Hermione."

Severus took another sip of tea, "I am aware of that."

"For the sake of all that is holy open the door! I'm soaked through!"

He allowed himself a small smirk before waving his hand to unlatch the door. The sound of Hermione coming into his home lab was something akin to a blind elephant running into shelving at a cauldron shop. Several loud huffs, the sound of clanging and the plop of a wet jacket on his wooden floor announced her presence beside him. "Think yourself funny do you?" she said, her voice high and irritated.

"Quite." He didn't glance up at her.

Heaving a sigh, Hermione plunked down into a plush black velvet armchair beside his, "I am exhausted."

Severus finally raised his head to scowl at her, "You are making the furniture wet."

Hermione scowled back, "You should have considered that earlier before you sent me on that pointless errand to the ingredients shop. Alone. In the rain."

Sighing heavily, Severus murmured a quiet spell and she was suddenly dry. "I suggest you either think quicker and use wandless magic, or carry that senseless muggle invention known as an umbrella. Did you retrieve what was on the list?"

"Almost," she huffed, pulling her legs up to sit cross legged, "Because of the storm their shipments had gotten delayed. I got everything except the essence of wormwood and poison dart frog bile."

"Damn," Severus grunted, "Those were the two key ingredients. Did they say when the shipment was now expected?"

Hermione gave a small shake of her head, "No, not yet. You're taking it remarkably well considering the deadline isn't far off."

The cup and saucer made a small delicate noise as he raised them to his lips, "I happen to find these day's that blowing my top is far more exhausting than it used to be. So sorry to disappoint you. "

"No, no disappointment, "Hermione smiled at him and Severus felt his heart do an alarming flip-flop in his chest. "I like this, being able to talk to you. You were very inaccessible for a long time. Now you seem peaceful. You are almost tolerable even."

"That's the nicest jab I've heard in a long time Miss Granger. Thank you." He placed the cup and saucer back on the table to hide the trembling in his hands. 'I do not like this.' The voice in his head whispered, 'To close…'

"You really like that tea, may I smell it?"

Instead of risking dropping them, Severus waved towards them nonchalantly, "If it satisfies your curiosity and stops the questions."

Hermione smirked in a very Snape-like way and picked up the black tea cup, raising it to her nose and took a long sniff, "Mmm, Professor this smells wonderful! Very fragrant, what brand is this?"

Severus shrugged, "My own."

Hermione laughed, "Why am I not surprised? Who better to make a delicious brew than you?"

The potions master swallowed, mouth suddenly dry "Who indeed."

"Would it be alright if I tasted it? Or am I stepping on some mystical boundary?"

An uncomfortable throat clearing and barely visible nod were his reply. Hermione raised a delicate eyebrow and brought the cup to her lips. If Severus ever had an uncomfortable moment in his life, this one trumped them all. This was Herm- Miss Granger, his student, 'Former student.' The voice in his head reminded him, and never before had he experienced such intense feelings of-what? Longing? Embarrassment? Guilt? Fever? She was half his age at most, what did it matter that the firelight shone off her brown curls, or that her eyes had closed or that her lips were pursed over the edge of the teacup…

"Oh Professor this is amazing!" she exclaimed, "Such a complex blend. How British of you." She winked.

'A wink,' his mind was spinning. His reasonable side popped through thinking that maybe an eyelash had been the cause, or perhaps she had a tic. But as God as his witness he sure hoped not.

Hermione stood, brushing off her pants, "Well Professor, I should be going, I'm meeting Harry and Ron for dinner."

Severus's scowl returned, "Ah. Well, good evening then Miss Granger. Send Mr. Potter and the ginger wonder my sincerest hopes that they do not get ran over by a bus tonight."

"Will do. Good night Sir." She smiled, walking past him. He heard her fingers begin pulling the handle on the door and shot straight up out of his chair,

"Miss Granger!" he bellowed.

Startled she spun around to face him, her brown eyes wide.

Severus's inner sadist was far more pleased than it should have been at her reaction, 'Still so responsive… even after several years…'his mind growled. He walked towards her, a large dark shadow against the firelight. Severus came to stand before her and spoke gruffly, "Here. Tomorrow night. Eight O'clock. Bring the torte." he opened the door for her, "And from now on, call me Severus."

Obviously confused, Hermione nodded and stepped out into the night. She glanced back once over her shoulder with an increasingly puzzled expression before apparating away with a pop. Severus closed the door and locked it, hand flying to his breast to catch the heart that was threatening to burst out and fly away. What was wrong with him? This was madness, he'd finally lost it. Too many cruciatus curses surely. He walked slowly back to his armchair, and retrieved his teacup. A small pink curve of light pink gloss outlined where her lips had touched and very gently, although his interest in his tea had gone, Severus placed his own lips over her lips stain and reveled in the taste of strawberries.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came all too quickly, and Severus did not feel prepared. And when he did not feel prepared, he became grumpy.

He stormed through Spinners' End, dusting then re-dusting, zapping any small item that seemed out of place, and then caught himself in a struggle between wearing the black jumper with black trousers, or his dark navy-almost black jumper with black trousers.

"Infuriating!" he ground out, ripping the black jumper off for the third time. He pulled the navy one over his head and glared at himself in the mirror. Severus decided that navy made him look less like sickly than normal so before he could change his mind he left his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

The smell of a roast chicken filled the air as he came into the kitchen to set the table. Although he hadn't mentioned anything about a meal to her, he hoped Herm-MISS Granger would not be put off that he was preparing dinner. Quickly, he chopped lettuce and other assorted vegetables and mixed them in a salad bowl with a vinaigrette of his own creation. Would she think he was trying to woo her?

'Aren't you?' his inner voice piped up.

Shite.

A quick glance at the clock told him he had only minutes left. While he usually appreciated Hermione's punctuality, part of him hoped that tonight she would be at least five minutes late.

A knock broke through his thoughts. She was early.

Double shite.

"Wait a moment!" he barked out sharply and then winced, "I mean, be right there." He called again, gentler this time.

"Waiting!" was the chirpy reply from behind the door and he smiled in spite of himself. 'Get a hold of yourself man,' his mind scolded, 'Easy now.'

Severus finally made his way to the door and took a deep breath, "No turning back now," he mumbled, "Here's to digging my own grave." and he opened the door.

The vision that waited patiently on the other side just near took his breath away. Hermione stood on his stoop in a beautiful off the shoulders cream shirt, the sleeves loose and coming to cinch on her elbows with a delicate trimming of lace. The shirt was tucked into a dark pair of tight muggle blue jeans and on her feet were a nude pair of high heels. Her hair had obviously been charmed to hang in loose curls around her face and shoulders, and her makeup was soft but gave her an elegant and very seductive appearance. She smiled, her lips shining with a very familiar lip gloss, "Good evening Severus."

"Strawberries." He blurted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, laughed and held up the chocolate torte covered loosely in a red paisley towel, "No, raspberries, remember?"

The words spilled out before he could stop them, "This is all for me?"

Hermione's head lilted to one side, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "You mean the torte? Was I supposed to bring something else?"

"No, no," Severus stammered, "I mean…" and at a loss for words he gestured helplessly at her then shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.

Hermione shifted nervously, her cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink, "Oh, well, um, yes."

Severus sighed contentedly, "You look beautiful", and his heart banged against his ribs when she smiled shyly back. He then composed himself, and spoke gently again, "Thank you, please come in." he took the torte carefully and brought it into the kitchen, Hermione following behind him.

The young witch looked around Spinners End with wide brown eyes, "Severus the house looks amazing, did you clean?"

"Nonsense, my home is always spotless."

She chuckled "Oh yes, the dust bunnies under your couch were always my favorite. And where have they gone to? Have they taken a holiday?"

Severus opened the fridge to place the torte inside "You are so clever and witty. Please forgive my not laughing as I have no soul."

Leaning up against the counter top, Hermione gave him a look that made him pause "I don't think that's true you know. I think your soul is quite lovely."

He frowned before shutting the fridge and turning towards the oven to retrieve the chicken to avoid her gaze, not choosing to respond. She sighed, deciding to change the subject "You look quite dashing yourself. I like you in navy. Black is a nice color and all, but it's a good look. I especially like that you chose too not wear shoes."

Severus froze mid placing chicken on table and looked down. Sure enough, his feet were naked as a new babe, 'All that fuss choosing a jumper and I forgot bloody shoes!' his mind raged.

Sensing his distress, she laughed "Honestly Professor I think it's charming. This is your home anyways, you should be comfortable! You have nice feet anyways; it's a shame to cover them!"

His eyes rose to meet hers, a sudden smolder of a long stoked fire appearing behind them "Is that so?"

Hermione's breath hitched loudly, and a tense silence filled the room. Severus finally placed the chicken on the table, and walked around to meet her on the other side where she was still leaning against the counter. His arms came on either side of her body, hands gripping the edge of the counter "Miss Granger," he spoke softly, eyes drilling into hers, "Please allow me to call you Hermione." She nodded, Severus noticing how her eyes began to dart between his eyes and then his lips.

'To close,' his mind warned, 'to close…'

Reluctantly he pulled away his eyes never leaving hers. He reached above her then to a wine glass rack and retrieved two large glasses "I hope you like red wine Hermione." he rumbled before turning away back towards the table.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know I keep saying this, but I am not surprised you are a fabulous cook."

Severus waved off the compliment "Years of living by oneself has its benefits I suppose. I can try all sorts of different recipes and the only one to test it on is me."

Hermione helped herself to another slice of chicken as Severus topped off her wine "Well, I'm disappointed to tell you I'm a rather atrocious cook. However, I can bake like there is no tomorrow."

"I have a rather large love of sweets, so I am okay with that." Severus finished off his own glass of wine and settled back in the old table chair.

"Is that what all that junk food on your table was the other day?" Hermione laughed "I suspected as much. I'm always finding candy wrappers in your apron pockets. Too many sweets are bad for your teeth you know."

"So says the daughter of dentists," Severus smirked "this is nice. I can't actually remember the last time I had a decent meal with another human being at the table. Especially one offers to make me dessert."

Hermione giggled, "Severus Snape, did you just give me a compliment? I can't tell if it's wine but I think you may be flirting."

For perhaps the first time in his life Severus's brain stopped turning. An indecision had reared its ugly head and he was suddenly fogged. Flirting? Him? Was this possible? Should he lie and make an inappropriate comment about her hair? Go back into his closed world of private tea parties and properly worn shoes?

'She'll ruin you,' his mind warned, 'She will take your heart and bake it into a little cake and eat it with raspberries and whipped cream on top.'

Hermione's eyebrows were furrowed in concern and she was standing beside him, when had she gotten there? "Prof-Severus? Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

'Cake!' his mind screamed.

"No," he murmured, "I'm not alright." Severus looked up and was surprised to see she was so close, her face mere inches from his "What if I told you I had intentions of wooing you?" his voice was only a quiet whisper but the words echoed in his hears like an avalanche.

Hermione's face was a sudden mix of emotions, her eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline, mouth opening and closing as words tried to escape but never came. Severus found this torturing and endearing that after all the years they had known each other he had finally rendered her speechless. After several long moments she shook her head and became very serious as she knelt on the ground beside him. He couldn't help but notice her voice cracked when she finally spoke, "Is this a test Severus?"

"Probably the most important of my life." He swore, resting his forehead against his fist.

"Severus," her voice was soft "Please look at me." Her hand was on his shoulder now, tender and warm…

He did, and now her hand was in his long black hair, stroking and intertwining the inky strands between her fingers. She started speaking again hesitantly, "You know, when I was a girl and you were my teacher,"

Severus groaned and made a move to extricate her hand from his hair, "I don't like where this is going already."

"Let me finish," her voice was firmer now, and she gave his hair a gentle tug, "When I was a girl and you were my teacher, I just wanted your approval. More than anything. As I grew older I noticed how everyone around me began to change, and I Hermione Granger seemed stuck in the same know-it-all body. With the war happening and people dying I loved the idea that no matter how much other people seemed to change, you stayed the same with me. You were and still are stoic, cantankerous, and always a little sad. I wanted to know what made you that way, that if I somehow got the chance to know you, we could be the same together. I never doubted you, even in the darkest of hours. I love that I can work for you, and that you place that same trust in me after all these years. Even after I lit you on fire, stole from you and well… you know the rest. It pleases me far more than it should, and it does scare me yes. But only because I know how fragile it is, that this…thing we've built over the last several months has come almost from nowhere and I want to hold onto these feelings for as long as I can. "

Snorting, Severus shook his head, "That hardly answers the question."

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm nervous. My heart is pounding like a hummingbirds." Here she paused and took Severus's left hand in her own, and brought it to her breast.

"Wait-" he started, but stopped as it came to rest on her shirt, her flesh burning like fire beneath it, heart drumming against his wet palm. Severus tried not to embarrass himself when he foggily realized she wasn't wearing a bra beneath the soft fabric.

"Do you feel it?" she whispered, pressing his hand harder against the vibration fluttering in her chest.

His voice was barely audible, but he managed to say "Yes."

"This is what you do to me," she murmured, chocolate colored eyes gazing into his "You make my heart beat like a silly little school girls, and all I want is for yours to do the same."

He made a small moan and brought her free hand to his chest so she could feel the heart thrumming there, a strong healthy beat "It's a war drum."

Her smile was electric, a flush creeping its way across her cheekbones and she tightened her fingers around his with a squeeze.

Severus removed his hand from hers and brushed it across her cheek and wound it into her hair, leaning forward until he could smell the vanilla of her perfume filling his mind with wonderful sweetness-

The loud whistle of the tea kettle interrupted the moment as quickly as it came. On instinct he shot out of his chair and rushed to the stove, moving the bright red kettle from one burner to another. Hermione noticed how badly he was trembling and tried to sound nonchalant though her voice shook, "Would you like some torte Severus?"

His sigh was loud and frustrated and a familiar icy edge had crept back into his voice "Yes, I think torte is an excellent idea."


	5. Chapter 5

They took their tea and torte into the parlor where the fire crackling in the fireplace was once again at its peak. They shirked the chairs that were their customary place to sit and settled onto the couch instead, a tense energy radiating between them.

Neither spoke nor touched their dessert and drink for several minutes, Hermione being content enough to draw her legs onto the couch and gaze into the fire, and Severus's eyes firmly planted on his (still bare) feet. She cleared her throat and twisted around to look at him, "I really enjoyed dinner Severus, thank you."

He made a noncommittal noise deep in his throat. Hermione sighed and tried again, "I'm looking forward to the tea, it was delicious the last time I tasted it. I'm thrilled I get a cup all to myself so I don't have to share."

Severus glanced at her finally, eyes barely containing the feral edge lurking beneath, "Thank you. I hope it met your expectations."

"I'm sure it will surpass it. Many things have tonight." She said seriously covering one of his hands with hers.

His eyes darkened as he glanced down at their hands and then up to her eyes, noticing how her throat bobbed as she swallowed, "Hermione," he began hesitantly and intertwined his fingers with hers, "I-I apologize for any uneasiness I may have caused you this evening. If my advances are coming at an inopportune time I understand. If my feelings are simply that, mine alone, then we can forget this ever happened. We will call this an evening dinner as friends and never mention it again. I only hope you will not feel less of me."

The way in which Hermione was looking at him now made him more aware of being alive. Her brown eyes were narrow and scrutinizing. He somehow felt a lecture was coming on. But it never did.

Hermione removed her hand from his and retrieved her plate of torte and the dessert fork that lay beside it. The fork cut through the dessert easily, the chocolate cake soft and raspberry filling oozing slightly onto the white china plate. She brought it to her lips and took a bite, her eyes never leaving Severus's. She then cut another piece and held it out to him, waiting. Unsure, he glanced from the torte back to her eyes. Saying nothing she simply brought it closer to his lips. Severus opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him, the chocolate cake melting on his tongue and raspberry contrasting in a tangy note making him crave more. His eyes fell closed and unexpected groan of pleasure escaped him, and then another taste was upon his lips:

Strawberries.

The cake, fork, and torte all clanged to the ground as Hermione's arms came to wrap around Severus's neck, her lips moving on his.

Severus dragged her up on his lap, hands winding into her hair and pelvis grinding against her hot core. She was making noises, beautiful, poetic noises in-between kisses that he had never heard from any woman in his presence. He triumphed inwardly, allowing his hands to wander from her hair, down her back to cup her bottom squeezing lightly and pulling her even closer to him.

His mind was swimming, his breath was coming quicker, if he didn't come up for air he might drown. When he did finally pull back it was with a husky growl and Hermione made a small noise of protest. He raised his hands to cup her hot cheeks and brought her forehead to rest against his, their panting breaths mingling between them, "Why?" he asked and didn't recognize his own voice. It was soft, vulnerable, pleading, "Please Hermione,"

"Because I love you," Was her breathy reply, "Simple as cake."

Something inside Severus changed at that moment. Never before had he thought about his future, simply resigning himself to life alone. Images of good morning kisses, children with his ebony hair and Hermione's nose playing in a backyard filled with green grass and sweet smells, of eating chocolate torte and drinking tea forever by her side filled him to the brim and before he knew it hot tears were coming down his high cheekbones in small rivers. Hermione brushed them away with her delicate hands and began kissing his face, "Severus, what's wrong? What have I done? I'm so sorry,"

Too often had he been lonely. Too often had he been told he was ugly. And too often had he not gone after what he wanted for fear of rejection. _This _beautiful, smart, witty and sometimes infuriating woman was what he wanted. She was here, she was real. Her hands were in his hair and her lips were on his face and he didn't wish for a single thing else in the world.

"Hermione," he breathed, taking her hands in his own, "You have done everything." And he swept her up and off the couch, her shoes falling off and following the fate of the torte. "You have come into my dreary little home and brought the sun, you have seduced me with you intellect, and have left me wanting your body at night since you knocked that first time on my front door."

Hermione was only vaguely aware of the creaking of his footsteps on the stairs, concentrating instead on the bass his voice was sending through her body, "Why haven't you said anything?" she whispered.

He knocked open a door with his foot and Hermione was met with his room. There was another smaller fireplace, alive and warm. The rest of the room was unlit, the shadows of the firelight the only thing illuminating the large four poster bed at the opposing corner of his bedchambers. His bed linens were a warm cream, the comforter surprisingly plush and a warm chocolate brown. She glanced up at him questioningly and he smirked, "Dearest, I look atrocious in green. Were you expecting Slytherin green? To tell the truth, I've always despised my former houses colors." He carried her to the bed and laid her down upon it, stealing a long kiss once she was stretched out, "In answer to you other question," he spoke between kisses, "I was afraid you'd think me some old pedophile," he moved his kisses to her throat, encouraged when she groaned, "I was afraid your gaggle of testosterone laden dolts would convince you to be with them instead."

"Harry and Ron?" she managed to breathe, "Oh heavens no."

He chuckled against her collar bone, "It was an honest fear."

She managed something that sounded like, "no competition," before moaning as Severus traced his finger up her leg.

Suddenly he pulled up and hovered over her, uncertainty creeping into his eyes. She touched his face wistfully, "What's wrong?"

He sighed heavily, "I… have something to confess. I'm not very skilled at… being, well, intimate."

Hermione's eyes lit up with understanding, "Oh thank heavens, I thought I was doing something wrong."

Severus scowled, "That's not giving me a vote of confidence."

Laughing airily, she pulled him back down to lay beside her, intertwining her legs between his, "Silly man,' she grinned, "I'm inexperienced too. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I'd say if what you've already shown me is a prelude of what's to come, I might as well just surrender to you now."

He looked at her through his lashes, "You've never…" he said quietly trailing off.

"Nope," she responded, kissing his nose, "And you?"

"Never." He whispered.

Her smile lit every dark place in his heart, "Looks like we were both waiting for the right piece to complete our puzzle."

Releasing a groan, he captured her mouth in an intense kiss. Tongues caressed, fingers were roaming under clothing and sweet promises were spoken in hushed tones. Before long, Hermione began to edge up the bottom of Severus's jumper and he stopped her hand, "Hermione," he pleaded, "If you do that, I can't guarantee I'll be able to stop. We both have never done this before and-"

With a purse of her lips and a good natured scowl, Hermione continued lifting up the article of clothing over his surprising broad shoulders. Finally giving in, he allowed her to pull it over his head and down his long arms.

"Lie back," she whispered and he obliged. Being half naked under her gaze was one of the most terrifying moments of Severus's life. He shut his eyes tightly until she kissed his lips, "Severus you're beautiful. Please look at me."

He did, and she smiled. Severus knew he wasn't exactly a specimen of 'all that is man.' His torso was a tad too thin despite his love of sweets. His skin was mottled with scars and while he didn't usually mind them, he was suddenly self-conscious under the eyes of the young woman above him. His dark mark stood out on his forearm, an ink blot on his pale skin and he wondered if she even remembered he had it. "I wish I had more to offer…" he murmured, but she silenced him with a finger on his lips which he kissed.

"Would you like to know what I see?" she waggled her eyebrows in such a way that Severus couldn't help but smirk. She picked up his left hand and splayed his fingers, "I see your hands. They're big, strong hands. One might never guess that you handle potions for a living. They're the hands of a man who has worked, and clawed and fought to survive. And I love them" she kissed each finger, adding a lick to his index finger which earned her a hip buck and groan from him. Empowered, she moved to his forearm, to his dark mark. He made a move to stop her but her knowing glance caused him to pause. "When I see your mark," she continued "I see a man in conflict. One who has been hurt and confused. You longed to fit in, like any young man. It's a remembrance of your past, and who you are now. And I love it too." Here she brought her lips to it, and gave it a lingering kiss. Now she straddled his hips, his erection pressing against her heat through her jeans, causing them to both groan. "Your scars," she breathed, running her fingers along the length of the silvery, near fatal wound on his neck, "Tell me that you are a survivor. Not even a poisonous Horcrux tearing into your throat could do you in. I was so afraid," her voice dropped to a whisper, "When we found you bleeding. I didn't want to leave you. I knew it was going to be the last time," and here her voice broke.

Hermione sniffed, and Severus brought his hand to her face to catch the tears that began to fall, "But I didn't." he murmured. "It hurt quite badly. I thought that I may finally find some peace in death. That all the pain I've encountered in my life would finally be at an end. But somehow, I knew it wasn't my time. I fell into unconsciousness and when I awoke I was in St. Mungos, and I was being called 'a miracle in magic.' Because I had survived. At first I was angry, I had wanted to die. The idea of living just seemed unfair. I knew I didn't want to teach anymore, I wanted to create. I wanted to brew again. So, I set up shop out of my home. The orders became too overwhelming and I knew I needed an assistant, so I placed an ad in _The Daily Prophet_," here he paused and ran his hands up her sides, causing her to rock pleasantly against him, " and here waltzed in this beautiful brunette," he purred, "coming in to tempt me, A former, insufferable little know-it-all ex-student nonetheless. You have driven me mad with desire since I hired you."

She flashed him a large smile, "And now that you have me…?"

Severus's face became quite serious then, his fingers lightly brushing down her throat "I have no intention of letting you leave. Unless this proves to be too much," his fingers caressed over her breasts and stopped, making her shiver, "I am at your mercy, for as long as you want me." He whispered. Hermione's heart fluttered under his fingertips and he smiled an honest to goodness smile, "I feel that this pleases you. Your heart told me so." And he drew her lips back to his and began to devour her mouth.

Hermione groaned as Severus flipped her onto her back, giggling as his long hair tickled her nose. "May I touch you?" he rumbled.

Hermione smiled under his lips, "I'm yours Severus."

With a moan he pulled away, hands coming to the waistband of her jeans, pulling what little of her shirt was tucked in free. "I'm going to touch your stomach," he murmured, pushing the fabric under her breasts. His mouth dropped open as he took in the expanse of her milky skin. While not fit, she was slender like a ballerina, her stomach taut and soft all at the same time. His long fingers touched her abdomen and watched in fascination as it contracted with his caress, "Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly.

"Heavens no," she gave a breathy laugh, "more."

Severus smiled and brought his lips to her skin, laying a soft kiss right under her belly button. Her small hands fisted in the comforter, and encouraged he continued. He slowly kissed around her stomach, taking an occasional nip and then lavishing it with his tongue. He made his way to her hipbone, and bit down gently. Hermione was panting now, her legs making small jerking movements. "Patience darling," he whispered huskily, "I want this to be extravagant for you. And for me"

He brought his hands again to her shirt and began to gently tug it off. Hermione lifted her arms obediently, a very Snape-like smirk tickling her lips. "What has you in such a good mood?" Severus teased, flinging the garment over his shoulder.

"Hm, well I have a sexy man removing my clothing for one," she responded cheekily.

"Ah, well that is a good reason." He affirmed, eyes fixated on her perky breasts.

Hermione laughed and taking his hands in hers, brought them up to cover her soft mounds "They're yours to touch."

Severus groaned and squeezed, delighting in how it made the woman beneath him arch off the bed, "You didn't wear a bra tonight you wicked thing."

She raised both eyebrows in mock innocence, "I didn't? How improper of me."

"I believe you did It on purpose," he chuffed accusingly, hands still massaging her soft flesh "to torture a poor old man and give him a heart attack."

She whimpered in pleasure and giggled, "You're hardly old Severus."

"Debatable." He said sourly, leaning over to kiss the top of each breast. Hermione moaned and arched into his chest, their bare flesh meeting and causing Severus to sigh contentedly. He brought his nose down and began to trace the curve of her right breast, tracing down to her erect pink nipple. Glancing up at her, he flicked his tongue and felt a sudden rush of lust as she mewled and twitched beneath him. He began to lavish her then with his tongue, suckling one breast and then the other greedily.

Severus's hand trailed down her chest, past her abdomen and into the soft patch of hair covering her womanhood. He moaned as his fingers traced along the moist folds and rubbed along the sensitive bundle of nerves there, Hermione's soft noises becoming louder by the moment before he felt her tense beneath him and release a shuddering breath of pleasure before melting back into the bed.

He glanced shyly up at her only to meet her lazy smile. Hermione wound her hands back into his hair and brought his mouth to hers. In between long kisses he managed to remove his trousers and position himself between her legs. Clutching one another, he moved forward and melted into her, their moans echoing in the small warm house, his soft "I love you's," being breathed into her ear.

The wall that greeted him inside of her was gently broken, and for a long minute they were content to just be one. As Hermione adjusted to him finally, she gave her hips a roll that nearly shattered Severus's composure then and there. Groaning, he pulled back and pushed back into her again. After several long thrusts, a tension began to grow in his loins until finally Hermione's walls shuddered around him in climax and he followed quickly after, their cries harmonizing together as he collapsed against her.

After what seemed like an immeasurable silence, Severus removed himself from her and gathered her in his arms placing a kiss on her brow. Hermione sighed contentedly and whispered, "So, what happens now?"

A very serious question had reared its head, and Severus was pleased to realize the answer to it was the easiest one he'd ever made. He pulled back to look at her, his infamous scowl pulling across his features although his voice was gentle as he said, "You will stay her tonight. Tomorrow, you will begin the process of moving all your possessions and the clod of hair you call Crookshanks from your apartment and bring them here. You will live here, with me, and we will begin the process of becoming emotionally and legally bound to one another. The matter of a ceremonial band will take place soon after."

Hermione's eyes lit with understanding and she smiled, "That was the most romantic proposal I've ever heard."

Severus smirked, "I'm glad you think so. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been considering it since the moment you walked in my door tonight."

"Then yes." She murmured, pulling him to her in a passionate kiss.

After a heated exchange of lips and tongue he growled and pulled away before moving down her body, "You mouth tastes so sweet, I wonder if you taste as sweet in other places…"

The tea on the coffee table was forgotten until the next morning.

The End


End file.
